Tomorrow it all changes
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Set the night before the match where Aarch got smog poisoning. A look at Aarch and Artegor's claustrophobic relationship. Aarch/Artegor.


Tomorrow it all changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**I have to admit that I wrote this mostly because I miss writing Aarch/Artegor although I originally planned to write fluff…yeah that didn't exactly happen. In terms of characterisation in this fic, I didn't have much to go on. I mostly based it on knowledge of what smog does to people (in terms of personality) and the one scene of when Aarch and Artegor play for the Shadows plus what we know the characters are like nowadays. It's set the night before that match against the Cyclops.**

"You better play your best tomorrow, it's an important match," Aarch said. It was only an offhand remark but it seared into Artegor's pride like a branding iron into flesh. Aarch had been making a lot of those remarks recently. All of a sudden Aarch had taken to thinking he was superior to Artegor for reasons unknown to him. They'd always been a team; they were more than a team- they were lovers.

Although you wouldn't have known it to look at Aarch recently.

"I always play my best," he said, barely containing his burning resentment "you should know that."

Aarch merely shrugged and turned away; after all it was only an offhand remark.

"Besides, I know it's an important match, I'm not an idiot," Artegor said unable to let it rest. Aarch had been so frustrating recently; he'd lost his naivety and then tried to replace it with arrogance.

"Oh aren't you? It was a bit hard to tell by the way you have been acting," Aarch was sick of Artegor's constant whinging, his being so needy all the time.

Artegor snarled and walked over to where Aarch was standing fully intending to hit him. But he stopped. He couldn't hit Aarch. He didn't care about hurting anyone else but with Aarch he just couldn't do it. Even if the man before him barely resembled him in any way besides looks.

Aarch smiled, knowing all too well the power he still held over Artegor. Somewhere within him a muffled voice was telling him that he was acting wrongly, that he shouldn't be so cruel. But he could barely hear it; it felt far away and unimportant. It was being drowned out by the roar of glorious smog residing within him. He couldn't wait to get out there on the field; to be released again.

"It was only a joke," he said, entirely too late. He told himself that he was only saying it so that their teamwork wouldn't be off. After all he wanted to win.

"Guess I missed the punchline," Artegor said bitterly, but nevertheless accepting of this closest thing to an apology.

Aarch shrugged. He then slowly and deliberately ran his fingers through Artegor's hair. It was a complicated gesture. The entire galaxy was aware of Artegor's special relationship with his hair, it was his one vanity, and just one of many parts of himself he didn't want others to touch. On the flip side it could easily been misconstrued as a romantic gesture, a gesture of affection. And Aarch knew Artegor craved love more than he could ever admit. He'd probably take this a sign that the old Aarch was still in there somewhere. Despite himself Aarch couldn't help but feel a brief pang for the old days- it was so simple then. But he shook the feeling off; he was a true champion now, he played for a real team, the Akillians never stood a chance.

Artegor looked up at Aarch in shock, his eyes wide, giving away more than he was aware of. Aarch had always noticed that. He'd often thought that if Artegor wore sunglasses he could easily mask anything that the might be feeling or thinking.

"You should wear sunglasses," he said vaguely, his hand still in Artegor's hair, not really aware that he was speaking.

Artegor wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that remark but Aarch sounded less vicious than he had for a while. He took this opportunity whilst he could.

A kiss. They hadn't kissed in a while. He'd longed for this all those nights they'd been sleeping in this same room and yet so far away. They'd needed their rest for their matches- that had been Aarch's reasoning.

But not tonight. Tonight Aarch didn't swat Artegor away like a fly. Perhaps it was because Aarch felt he would have more than enough energy for tomorrow's match (he was practically invincible now) or perhaps it was because he simply still wanted Artegor. Either way he was giving this one kiss his all. And by the time the kiss was broken off they were gasping for air.

The pause was momentary; they quickly resumed and easily managed to find themselves onto Artegor's bed. Muscle memory just seemed to kick in. This felt so infinitely familiar and yet there was an element of something that hadn't been there previously. It didn't really seem to matter though.

Lying in Artegor's bed later that night Aarch couldn't help but feel conflicted. He stared up at the ceiling as if it could give him answers; trying to ignore Artegor, peacefully sleeping beside him. Something within him was cracking. The shell he had placed around some old parts of his personality was weakening. Emotions started to seep in. The voice was coming in louder and more clearly now and it was telling him of his guilt. He'd embraced the smog so completely because he wanted something to drown out the guilt of leaving. He'd abandoned his world, his brother, his teammates, all for football. The guilt was unbearable. He closed his eyes; trying to shut it out once more. But it was only getting louder and louder.

Meanwhile, Artegor was dreaming blissfully (he was secretly a romantic). His dreams were filled with the feeling that everything would return to normal again. That Aarch would be Aarch again. They'd be a team again. Artegor just drifted through his misty dreamland unaware of the racing of Aarch's mind as he lay there beside him.

The next day came and they both somehow felt rested. Aarch was going to give his all to this match; to use the smog to drown everything except the game out. And Artegor was going to play with him. They would remember this day for the rest of their lives. They both knew this; although neither of them knew why yet.

But when they stepped out together on to the field they were a team.

**Please review; it'll make me really happy!**


End file.
